Love Dart
by Kitty Seeboo
Summary: Yuuya is in love with Shingo! How on Earth did this happen? AR.


**A/N:** Tada! My first Dartshipping fic! It is actually loosely based on a Dartshipping comic where Yuuya is struck by Shingo's dart and falls in love with him. It's less obvious here, I know, but I just can't see Yuuya being excessively mushy and lovey-dovey. (If anyone knows the name of that comic and its author, please let me know.) So, I hope you enjoy this fic! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>_o_ve **D**_a_rt

**Summary:** _Yuuya is in love with Shingo! How on Earth did this happen? AR._

**Rated: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Humor (Drama)_

**Pairing: **_Dartshipping (Yuuya x Shingo); hinted: Fruitshipping (Yuuya x Yuzu); Candyshipping (Sora x Yuuya); Braceletshipping (Dark Duelist x Yuzu); one-sided Towershipping (Shingo x Yuzu)  
><em>

* * *

><p>All he did was chuck a dart at Yuuya. Granted it was the real deal this time, and not just some poster he had hung in his secret haunt. However, the result should not have been... Even if he had given him false compliments. The girl with the pink pigtails - Yuzu, was it? - looked both as though she would throttle him for stirring Yuuya so, and utterly dumbfounded at the blush that colored Yuuya's cheeks and crept along his neck.<p>

So he was an admirer of the great Shingo Sawatari. Wonderful! How easy it would be to fulfill his task when his target was completely star-struck.

Whatever feelings he might have stirred were quickly abandoned once Yuzu was placed in harm's way.

How humiliating! The King of _**LDS**_ defeated by some clown from _**You Show Duel School**_ (seriously, what kind of name was that anyway?). He would crush that Yuuya Sakaki. Without a doubt, he would! Him and his stupid, "Ladies and gentlemen!" and all of his flamboyant bullshit! Just some hackneyed duelist who got lucky in one duel. He would never make it in the entertainment industry, and Shingo would prove that to him.

"Geez, and I thought you were cool."

Goosebumps raised all along his arms at those words as: 1) he was alone, at his hangout, contemplating various ways to repay Yuuya even greater humiliation than what he had been dealt, and 2) it was nighttime, and strange things always happened at night.

"Who's there?" He fell from his chair, scrambling along the floor before making a beeline for his dartboard. "S-Show yourself, coward!"

_**Twap!**_

A sucker-tipped dart (much like the ones he had thrown at Yuuya) was now stuck to his forehead. He squeaked and plucked it off with a quiet _**plop **_before clutching to it like a lifeline.

"Behind you, dork."

Shingo shrilled and whipped around, quieting only when the source of his discontent proved to be but a mere boy. Sorry. A _**brat **_with annoying, spiky hair that he swore the kid had dyed blue. And he was one to talk! He was the one dressed like a dork, not Shingo...

"Oi, brat. Have some respect for your senior," he chastised.

With an irritating smile, the boy gave his lollipop a lick before saying, "Sorry, Old Man."

"You little...! Just who the hell are you anyway, huh? And how did you even get in here?"

"Me? Just a kid with a sucker that will end up shoved down your throat unless you pipe that ridiculous voice of yours down."

"R-Ridiculous! I'm not ridiculous! You are! You! You... You Shorty McShortster!"

"Wow. And I'm the brat?"

"Get out!" The older boy hastily grabbed one of his regular darts, intent on maiming the little pest before him, only to find him gone. Did he evaporate or something? Was he merely some hallucination, a dream? It was late, he could have fallen asleep without even realizing it.

_'Get a grip. The great Sawatari Shingo-sama does not get freaked out by some whack dream! Just count to three and you'll wake up. One. Two. Th -_'

"Do you always space out a lot?"

Another earsplitting scream broke the silence.

"Didn't we do this not so long ago? So, you're senile too?"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he yelled.

The blue-haired boy shrugged. "If it were anyone but Shishou, I wouldn't even be here."

"'Shishou'?"

With a quick nod, he briefly said, "He's very important to me," before returning his attention to his lollipop.

There was a strong possibility that this boy was an admirer/creepy stalker of his, but he quickly discredited it. Towards Shingo, his manners were far too rude and distant to indicate anything of the sort. Besides, he would not want such a rough boy. A delicate woman, charming and beautiful and attentive; that was his ideal lover.

It was too bad, really. If that Yuzu had chosen him, he could have shown a world more vast and lovely in a day than Yuuya ever could in his lifetime.

"It's really too bad it has to be you, though," the boy continued. "Anyone could fit the role better. Yuzu-san, definitely. Me, absolutely. Even Akaba-san would be better."

"Fit what? The role of a pompous ass? You've definitely got the list right."

"No, no. You've exceeded all of us by far in that area."

Shingo gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't need to be insulted by a stupid brat. Leave."

"I already told -"

"I couldn't care less about your 'Shishou'! If you're so worried about him, go help him yourself!"

"You're the one who hit him with the dart. So, it can't be anyone else but you," he concluded.

"Come again?" Stupefied was not strong enough a word to describe what he felt.

"What? You're deaf too?"

"No, you moron! What do you mean I'm the one who hit him with the dart?"

"You'll find out."

"Wha- Oi! Wait!" That boy was quite the gymnast, or at least part arachnid. To be able to reach the topmost window was an impossible feat. He had tried some years prior, and almost broke his leg in the process. That brat had done it so quickly and effortlessly.

Shingo briefly wondered if the boy would accept a job as his bodyguard.

"Don't worry. You're an idiot, but even you can do this. Besides, I left you a little incentive." Then he was gone.

He should have listened to his friends and have gone home hours ago. Then he might have escaped that very disturbing encounter.

A scent so deliciously divine drove away all that negativity. It made his mouth water, his toes curl; made him whirl around and dash towards the source like a hungry wolf because he knew exactly what that little brat had left him. A slice of heavenly, sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey.

Oh yes... Darn him for knowing his weakness and exploiting it for his own gain. Ah well, who cared? All he had to do in return was help some guy he hit with... a dart...

A dart!

"Yuuya?" came his startling realization. That boy's master was his number one enemy. "No freakin' way!" There was absolutely no way he would help that good-for-nothing scumbag!

Yet there he was, waiting in the courtyard of _**You Show Duel School**_. Sometimes he would pace back-and-forth in the shade. Other times he would wave to admirers while mentally spitting strings of colorful swears. Always he would watch for the duelist who had no clue what the meaning of 'school uniform' was. Right on schedule, with his pink-haired girlfriend to boot.

(_What am I doing?_)

"Oi! Yuuya!" Shingo waved to the younger boy, and smirked at the shock that marred his features. The scowl upon the girl's was not pleasing, though anticipated; he had given her and her brat brigade quite the scare.

"What are you doing here?" began Yuzu as she stalked forward, placing herself between the dangerous boy and Yuuya. "You've got some nerve."

"I just -"

"- nothing! You've caused enough trouble for Yuuya! Now leave!"

"I deserve -"

"- a good kick in the ass!"

"Stop interrupting me!" he snapped before quickly gathering his composure.

"What do you want, Shingo?" It was Yuuya who spoke.

"It irritates me like nothing else to know that you are the only one capable of performing a 'Pendulum Summon'. Why should you alone have that skill? It's unfair!" So much for decorum, not that it mattered; any pleasantries would appear pretentious on his part. If there really was such a being as the chosen one, he could understand why Yuuya would befit the role. He had not had such fun dueling in a long time.

This was why Yuuya irritated him!

The older boy collared him and erased any semblance of personal space between them. He sneered, "What makes you so special anyway?"

A small but strong hand seized his wrist. A warning she spat as she pushed him away from Yuuya, and she positioned herself between them once more. "You want a fight, Sawatari? You've got one."

"Yuzu, don't." Yuuya walked past her, assuring her for the most part, before allowing those crimson eyes to settle upon Shingo. "What do you want exactly?"

"I want to duel again."

"I won't duel you."

"What? You coward! Afraid you're going to lose?"

"To you? Never." The gall of this little - "Yuzu and I are going to this nice pizza place down the street. It might not be your thing, but you can join us." Well, that was rather abrupt.

"Excuse me?"

"Yuuya!"

He paid no heed to the girl's arguments, though Yuuya took extra care to soothe her. All he could focus on was the way the younger boy's ears reddened. It was like when they had first become acquainted. The gentle coloring of his cheeks that accompanied the adorable embarrassment he felt.

Then, what that weird boy said was true? Did throwing that dart at Yuuya alter him in some way? Perhaps he was scheming something vile to put Shingo in his place for hurting his little girlfriend. Yuuya did not strike him as the vindictive type, though. (That description was better suited for himself.)

Wait. Why was he even thinking about this odd situation? He did not care what some little stalker had to say, and neither was he seriously considering Yuuya's invitation. "I refuse."

"Suit yourself," he replied with a shrug.

_**Thwack!**_

Shingo had not expected to be slapped with a hand fan. "Ow! What the hell?"

"How dare you... If you think you can refuse Yuuya's offer and get away with it, your lowly behind's got another thing coming. You've got till the count of five to march your uptight backside to that pizzeria before I beat you to smithereens, you hear me?"

"You're not serious."

"One." He smirked at the seething girl. "Two." He still did not move. "Five!"

"What?"

_**Smack!**_

"Ow!" he whined. "That hurt, Yuzu!"

"I warned you." He covered his face as she raised her fan again, ready to deliver on the barrage of blows she vowed.

"I'll go!" he wisely amended as he backed away from the duo.

The outing consisted mostly of Yuzu glaring at him, her blue eyes scrutinizing his every move as if to say, "I dare you to do something stupid"; Yuuya attempting to engage them in conversation one moment, and his canines tearing into a slice of pizza the next; and himself feeling uncomfortable around the two, his fingers tapping to the rhythm of a clock, anxiously awaiting the moment he could depart their company.

It was not entirely disastrous; the food was good.

One little act of kindness on Yuuya's part was what caught him, though. It twisted his mood into something foul. Where did that redhead brat get off wiping away the sauce that stained his lips? What gave Yuuya the right to touch him? It probably was not anything personal, since he had seen him do the same for Yuzu sometime before. Being a Good Samaritan, a good friend. Shingo, however, was not his friend. After shouting something less than tasteful at the boy, he stormed out.

**~ OoO ~**

The second intrusion came from the headstrong beauty named Yuzu. She had come to challenge him for being so disrespectful to Yuuya. He would have wooed her a bit, but he could not get a word in edgewise around her incessant chiding.

Did she honestly think that she could defeat someone of his status simply because Yuuya got lucky? She was indeed a strong duelist (some fine-tuning would do her mighty fine. Perhaps some one-on-one practice to begin a healthy courtship?), but not yet at his level.

Even backed into a corner, she bore the countenance of a feral queen. The same defiance; the innate thirst for victory. It would be so satisfying to destroy that desire.

Then – just as he would deal the finishing blow – that masked assailant appeared. Cruel, grey eyes filled Shingo with a fear he had never known before. A strong, ashen hand seized his throat and drew him close.

"How dare you hurt her..."

"Gah... W-Wh- Ah!" Suffocating. Trapped. He needed to breathe. He needed to escape! "Yuu...Ya..." Why was his name the first he could think of?

"Let him go!"

'_Shit!_' That steel gaze traveled to his opponent. Shingo clawed at him once his grip slackened, ripping at his hair and forcing him to look away from the girl.

"Run, Yuzu!" he barked. "I'll keep Knight-kun here busy- Ah!"

His breath was forced from his body in a sharp gush when the assailant slammed him into the ground and straddled him. Pinning him, slowly draining away his life. Try as he might, Shingo would not go without a fight. Like a beast fighting for its right to survive, he thrashed and bucked and scratched and bit, doing anything and everything to get this man off of him. _**Anything to stay alive**_...

Would this monster crush his throat before he died? Make Shingo drown in his own blood instead?

A shrill war cry. Then Yuzu was pounding on his back and head, screaming obscenities. With the little freedom he got from her ambush, he hoarsely taunted, "Sorry, Knight-kun! Princess over here can take care of herself!"

_**Bam!**_

Wow! What a sound hit! Shingo swore he heard Knight's jaw crack. He managed to hook his fingers beneath that leathery mask, and he ripped at it, just as Yuzu seized his dark locks and yanked him back.

Her fingers went numb, and her tongue went silent when she saw the familiar face beneath that mask.

"Yuuya?" She was knocked from his back, and Shingo was knocked unconscious.

The attacker released the now limp body, and slowly made his way to Yuzu. Frozen, she was, unable to speak nor act, so overwhelmed she was by the mere idea that this dangerous person was akin to Yuuya in any way. It must have been a sin for there to even be a resemblance.

He knelt before her and clasped her hand. "Yuzu." A voice a rich and smooth and so much like Yuuya. It made her shudder, made her breath hitch, her heart flutter. "I won't let you be hurt anymore. Come with me."

"Y-Yuuya?" He pressed his lips (soft and dry) to her fingers, and she gasped.

The gentleness he shewed vanished in a flash, and he drew upon his Duel Disk like a saber, blocking the unanticipated assault from above. He glanced at Yuzu, before shifting to guard her, only to straighten and sheath his weapon upon seeing whom he was battling. Without a word, he turned to leave.

"Shishou! It's not like you to run from a fight."

"I have no business with you."

"You have no business attacking innocent people."

"I hardly call him innocent."

"Yuuya!" Yuzu interrupted, taking after the boy. "Yuuya, what -" Her bracelet emitted a great effulgence once they made contact. (How strange. This had not occurred when they made contact before. Had he not kissed her hand? The other one?) Bright and white, but one quickly dissolved into the shadows, and – along with it – the Yuuya lookalike. "Huh?"

"Yuzu-san." As if one dangerous stranger was not enough to deal with. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I... Thank you. Um -"

"It's so good to see you again."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No. As a matter of fact, you were never here today." The boy held a blank card up to the confused girl and began his cleanup.

**~ OoO ~**

He dreamt of dueling Yuuya, and losing to him, but laughing along to his merry tune anyway; of a boy with emerald eyes, made of gingerbread and decorated in delicious spices, that cheered for Yuuya and danced for his victory; and of a pink parrot chastising him for not kissing Yuuya's hand to pay the victor proper respect.

When he woke, he blinked away the frail webs of remembrance of that bizarre dream. Immediately, his thoughts went to Yuzu and that mysterious boy.

"Yuzu!"

"I see your manners haven't improved."

"Ah!" Four break-ins in two days; this must be some sort of record. "You..."

"Yo! How are you, Old Man?" As irritating and nameless as ever. "I see you've had a run in with that guy."

"Ah... Yeah." What strength he wielded to render Shingo unconscious with one punch. "Where's Yuzu?"

"Yuzu-san is OK. He wouldn't hurt her. He is Shishou, after all."

"That's your master?"

"A version of him."

"What?"

"Sawatari-san, have you ever heard of a place called 'Duel Academia'?" He shook his head. "I figured as much. You have heard of fusion monsters, though."

"Yes."

"I won't say the academy was their origin, but they are a specialty there."

"What nonsense are you spewing? What does this have to do with Yuuya?" The boy chuckled and shook his head before taking a lick of his lollipop.

"Nothing with yours. Everything with mine." He paused. "I don't want the same to happen to this Shishou. I want him to be happy. You can make him happy."

"I think you're mistaken. We don't get along at all."

"Because you're a stubborn, old mule." A squawk of indignation. "But you're the piece that makes or breaks him. Why do you think you were attacked?"

"Some crazy guy got high and decided to play Mister Knight. No fault of mine." His uncanny resemblance to Yuuya was irrelevant.

"You were the one who hurt Yuzu-san in that world. You didn't mean to, but..." There was a sorrow in those eyes that relayed the unspoken tragedy, a palpable pain that made Shingo turn away so he would not have to face it. It made him question why he even cared. This boy could have been a lunatic for all he knew. Going on about other worlds and nonexistent places.

Perhaps he was a disciple of Yuuya's indeed, both scheming against Shingo for that scam he had tried to pull. No one could look so similar to anyone. Even Yuzu thought it was Yuuya. Probably was too, since she was nowhere to be found. They both probably ran off to celebrate his downfall.

"Believe me or not," the boy continued, "just know that it's up to you."

"To do what?" he snapped, finally fed up with all the ambiguity. "What do you want me to do with Yuuya?"

"You'll know. You've already helped him more than you know."

"Huh?" The boy rose to leave. "Wait! Tell me your name."

He sincerely pondered his request before saying, "Help my master, and I'll tell you my name as a reward."

"Tsk. It's not that valuable."

"Neither is your face." Then he left. What an irksome, little... Wait. Was that a bump on his face? A _**bump **_on his beautiful face? No!

**~ OoO ~**

"What happened to your face?" Geez... Didn't Yuuya know the meaning of delicate? Shingo lightly rubbed at his bandages, wincing at how tender the area still was. That guy really had a good arm on him. "Why don't you asked Yuzu? She was there."

"What?"

"Yesterday, when we dueled." He laughed – a cold, derisive laugh – at the confusion on her features. "Feigning ignorance for Yuuya? Weren't you defending him?"

The pair glanced at each other before Yuuya said, "Yuzu went right home after, well -"

"After you had your little hissy fit yesterday." Shingo blushed.

"What the hell are you saying? You were right there when that guy -" He held his tongue. She honestly did not remember. Yuzu was not a deceptive girl, to his knowledge, and he sincerely doubted that she would hide such vital information from Yuuya. Then, that little brat must have tinkered with her memory somehow. But why?

"Whatever," he huffed.

"Are you feeling -?"

"Cork it, Sakaki! I just slipped, is all. Must have dreamt the rest, or something," he mumbled.

"Well, you can just leave if you're going to be rude. Come on, Yuuya." She took his wrist and yanked him past Shingo, roughly pushing the other boy out of the way.

"Oi! Where are you in a hurry to?"

"None of your business!"

That was how most days went. Shingo would show up after school, get yelled at by Yuzu, and feel awkward at Yuuya's rather pleasant words. Simple greetings like, "How was your day?", or kind invitations of, "We're going to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?" both annoyed and perplexed Shingo. Didn't this brat know a jerk when he saw one? Especially since he nearly hurt Yuzu and those kids (were they related?).

Once more, Yuuya touched him without permission. Beamed him a smile upon seeing his bandages removed before brushing his cheek. A rough push and stern, "Knock it off!" made that smile falter. "It still hurts, idiot," he muttered. "Be more careful. And ask first!"

"May I, then?" Was he joking?

"No."

When had his afternoons become dedicated to meeting Yuuya? Going out to eat. Trading dueling tips. Even watching one of Yuuya's entertainment duels because that "Ladies and gentlemen!" bit was really catchy.

Even Yuzu's hostility simmered into playful jeers.

(_"Oi, Sh-inu_(1)_! Are you going to be good today, or should I put you on a leash?"_)

Their meetings had become so routine that he had nearly forgotten what his life was like before them. He was becoming too invested in their company. Even his most devoted followers commented on his bizarre behavior. How someone of his status saw it fit to associate with those peasants. Obviously to learn all of Yuuya's dueling tactics! Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

That lie had been quite convincing.

He still went to meet with the two after school, but left soon after. The King of _**LDS **_had matters to attend to that they could not possibly understand.

Yuzu made a rude gesture at his retreating form and declared, "It can't be that hard being 'King of the Loser Duel School'!" Shingo bristled, and spun around, but his comeback slipped away from him at the sound of Yuuya's laugh. So unlike the grating one he heard during their duel. A pleasant sound - sweet as honey – that he would like to hear more often.

Instead, he smirked and teased, "You can be my queen, Yu-chan!" Then he sprinted off.

Despite their missing link, they continued ahead with their plans to duel at the warehouse district. Loser would be pushed off the docks. Yuuya was so going down.

At least, that had been the plan until they actually got to their destination.

There waited a boy of tall stature and silver hair, who wore a red scarf and matching frames. Yuuya was the first to greet him, only to be stunned to learn that this boy knew his name.

"How do you -?"

"You can perform the Pendulum Summon, correct? The first to do so. Congratulations." Sincerity was a dangerous thing. "I would like to duel you." Whoever this person was, he gave Yuzu the chills. Though she pushed Yuuya to leave, the thought of being able to utilize his precious _**Pendulum Monsters **_nullified her warning.

"I'd love to! Let's duel!"

**~ OoO ~**

Yuuya's absence came as a shock. Yuuya was a slacker in his studies, but ditching school? That was unlike him. Yuzu gave him the benefit of the doubt, assuming that he was ill even though they both knew full well that he wasn't.

The walk to his house was quiet save for the single question Yuzu asked, "Shingo... Was I... Did we ever duel before?"

A curt, "No," was his reply.

"Oh..."

"... We can, if you'd like."

"Um, sure." Did she remember the other Yuuya?

Yuuya's mother greeted them warmly, welcoming Yuzu like her own daughter and treating Shingo with the utmost respect. This was a home, he thought. One warmed by the love of a mother and the aroma of freshly baked cookies wafting from the kitchen.

Two oddities caught the boy's attention. One was that the Sakaki household was home to many pets; how could she keep track of them all? The other was the blue-haired brat seated in the dining room, munching on the chocolate chip cookies set on the platter before him.

Once the mother learned Shingo's name, she squealed and embraced him.

"My Yuuya talks about you so much! He says you're quite the duelist. You attend LDS?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He could feel his face heat up.

"You're every bit as cute as he says! It's nice to finally meet you." She turned to Yuzu. "Where's Yuuya? Did he get detention again?" All feelings of chagrin were washed away by those words. Not even his mom knew where he was.

"Yuuya... He -"

"- should be at the stadium," interjected the other boy. It was Yoko who introduced this elusive boy at long last. His name was Shiun'in. (Shingo had his suspicions that it wasn't his true name, but at least he had a name by which he could be addressed.)

He and Yuuya have known each other for some time, apparently, even though they had not started off on the right foot. This... Shiun'in, who frustrated him with his mere presence, held an air of genuine respect and adoration as he spoke of Yuuya, his _**Shishou**_.

"He's been very upset since... Well..."

"Since his loss against Reiji," Yuzu finished.

'_What?_'

"Geez... I told him not to brood over such a trivial thing," Yoko groaned. "Shi-chan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry, he said he wanted some time alone."

"Wait a minute. Akaba Reiji? Those two dueled? And Yuuya lost?"

"He didn't lose. Technically. Reiji canceled the duel."

Of course, Yuuya had to get involved in a fight the one day Shingo spent the afternoon relaxing at his hangout with his crew.

Why didn't anyone tell him, though?

Answer: Because Yuuya was ashamed.

Apparently, Reiji could also perform the _**Pendulum Summon**_, with his very own _**Pendulum Monsters**_.

What a ridiculous reason to hide!

"Oi! Shingo! Wait!"

Just because he was not the only one who could perform a _**Pendulum Summon**_, he runs away to sulk. How cowardly and foolish! Stupid Yuuya. Stupid sun for being so dang hot! He flung his school coat off as he ran. Once he found Yuuya, not only would he make that loser carry him, but he would have to locate his coat as well.

Shingo glanced back, just to confirm that Yuzu was indeed not following him. He faltered, debating whether to return to the house or not. Maybe she could not keep up with his speed. No, that couldn't be further from the truth; Yuzu was faster than him. So, why didn't she come?

Did that Shiun'in do something?

He kept running. If anything, he and Yuuya could return together, and beat the crap out of that brat if he tried anything funny.

Shingo did not have much further to go, though, for he found Yuuya sitting on a swing in the vacant play park on the outskirts of the _**Duel Arena**_. His proud head hung, and his vibrant eyes concealed by his goggles. He looked pathetic sitting there alone.

So Shingo sat on the empty seat beside him.

"Do you usually sulk over stupid things?" He pushed off a little, his eyes locked on Yuuya as he rocked to-and-fro, like a pendulum. "Look, Yuuya, I can Pendulum Summon too." He increased his speed. "I summon a slide."

A stifled chuckle was his reward.

"Oi, why are you so upset? We've dueled before, and I was able to Pendulum Summon. You still beat me. Didn't see me crying."

"You wanted to." Stupid head... "It's not the same. He had his own cards. You just stole mine."

"Oh boohoo. Did he have his very own deck too? Oh, the humanity!" No laugh, but his timid smile would suffice for the time being. Why not be serious, then? Make Yuuya understand that his whining was the equivalent of winning.

"I want to defeat you," he said bluntly. "More than anything. There was nothing more aggravating than thinking you were the only one who possessed Pendulum Monsters. Why were you so special?" '_Why not me?_' "But I want to defeat you without taking your cards. I want to fight you with everything I've got and more, and where you're not at a disadvantage either."

Shingo looked at the boy and could feel the intensity of his gaze from even behind those atrocious spectacles. Slowly, he reached forth to remove them. Yuuya let him. No move to deter him, nor to spit hateful words. Even when he had slammed them into Yuuya's face, the boy showed more decorum than Shingo ever could.

The tears that had accumulated flowed out, but Shingo did not mock him for that. Instead, he looked straight into those puffy, red eyes and said, "I will win."

He was such a hypocrite. All his preaching about personal space and boundaries became null when he leaned forth to press his lips against Yuuya's. It was fine, though. He could be a hypocrite forever, as long as Yuuya accepted this kiss. Soft as rose petals, if a bit dry. That was fine, he could fix that easily.

"For all our sakes, I hope you show more grace when you lose next time," Yuuya said once the kiss was broken.

The older one scoffed and pinched Yuuya's nose. "That's enough lip out of you." His fingers retreated when he felt the graze of sharp teeth upon them. "Let's go."

Yuuya initiated the kiss then, one more feverish than that first one. It was not as fulfilling as Shingo thought it would be. Maybe it was the timing. Maybe it was the itch of uncertainty that he just could not scratch.

_**Would this be reality if not for that dart?**_

Would whatever they shared now – something sacred and personal – have come about anyway? Would it shatter his (_**fool's**_) paradise?

Maybe Shiun'in would be willing to speak with him about that.

"Who's Shiun'in?" A question he had never expected to be met with. Not so suddenly, at least. He said he was Yuuya's apprentice. He was just eating Yoko's cookies. He was the one who knew where Yuuya was. Yuzu met him twice!

"So you're Sawatari Shingo. My Yuuya talks about you so much! He says you're quite the duelist. You attend LDS?"

'_What?_'

"Not much of a talker, huh? No need to be shy, dear! We're all friends here! Especially since you're every bit as cute as Yuuya said you were."

"Mom!"

"Excuse me."

He should win some sort of athletics trophy for all the running he had done today. He ignored Yuuya's worried cries, and ran and swerved and curved until he was certain that he could not be found even if any of them had followed. He ran until he was sweaty and tired and dirty; until his warehouse was within view, and did not stop until he collapsed onto the cold concrete within.

"Shiun'in Sora is my name."

"I don't give a damn, you liar! What the hell did you do to them?"

"For them to know me right now wouldn't be such a good thing. Since you've made far more progress than I expected, I'm practically unneeded." For a kid who ate so many sweets, he sure was bitter.

With a sigh, he finally gave Shingo the answers he wanted, "The dart you chucked at Shishou, it's called a 'love dart'. Think of the bow and arrow that Cupid uses. It was actually something I tinkered around with at Duel Academia. Shishou was just so cool, and I wanted to spend more time with him."

"So you hit him with a dart?"

"Stalked him for a month, first. Dueled against him, lost. Then we became friends. Then I hit him with a dart. And that's how I got my first kiss."

"Too much info."

"It worked the same for you."

"... Does it ware off?"

"Not technically. Since it doesn't actually change the emotions of the person it hits, just amplifies them. So, Shishou initially had to like you, or else he would be trying to kill you right now."

The comparison only made him feel slightly more secure.

"Would you still help him?"

"Hm?"

"Would you still help him even if he didn't like you anymore?"

He was a top student of LDS. He was the boy with money, good-looks, charm, and – most importantly – quality dueling skills. He was not the hero who saved the day. He was not selfless. Not enough to stand idly by and watch Yuuya leave if he ever chose to. He would fight without surrender to keep him by his side.

If this craziness had not occurred, Shingo would not have cared whose arms embraced the younger boy. If he had not kissed those slim lips, maybe an ordinary life (one without all that multidimensional hocus-pocus) would still be a possibility.

But who would trade extraordinary for mundane?

So he answered, "Yes." He received no response, nor did he want one. Naturally, Sora would recruit someone who held a similar disposition to his own.

For once, they departed on good terms.

Now, all that was left to do was return to the Sakaki household and apologize for leaving so abruptly. As he turned to leave, he caught sight of a sealed, foil container. Curious, he walked over to the table upon which it sat. The words, "Thank you", was scrawled to a piece of parchment taped to its side. The scent alone gave away its contents.

That Sora really knew how to properly thank someone.

Sweet milk apple-berry pie with honey. His favorite!

Before he could decide which end he should begin eating from, his cellphone rang. He cursed and dug in his pockets, searching for the elusive thing, but instantly brightened upon seeing Yuuya's number.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Sorry I ran out earlier, I… I forgot to pick something up. Do you like pie?"

Yuuya chuckled. _"Depends. What flavor?"_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>©Kitty Seeboo<strong>

**(1) **In this context, I had Yuzu tease Shingo by calling him a dog. I did not realize at the time that Shinu meant to die as well. So, it actually worked perfectly to represent the hostility between these two.


End file.
